Il faut se méfier des apparences
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Heero et Duo vivent le parfait amour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils essayent de donner comme apparences.


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, Heero.

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture le 19 octobre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut se méfier des apparences<strong>

* * *

><p><span>AC 203<span>

Hilde avance sur le chemin qui l'amène vers la maison que louent Heero et Duo. Elle sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie serait comme ça, il y a encore quelques années.

Elle est si heureuse maintenant. Il y a quatre ans son avenir était incertain. Tout avait commencé par la faillite de l'entreprise de recyclage pour laquelle Duo et elle travaillaient depuis la fin de la guerre.

Dans l'histoire, ils ont tout perdu, leur habitation puisqu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la société pour laquelle ils bossaient. C'était un meublé.

C'est sans rien, à part leurs affaires personnelles, qu'ils ont pris une navette pour Sank grâce aux derniers deniers qu'ils avaient. Maxwell était persuadé de pouvoir se faire engager par les Preventers. Il avait déjà eu des offres d'emplois qu'il avait refusées. Là, il se trouvait devant un cas de force majeur. Il devait trouver du travail et rapidement afin de faire rentrer de l'argent.

Ils ne pourront pas rester longtemps dans ce motel, la semaine touche à sa fin et le peu d'argent que Hilde réussissait à mendier à la sortie d'une grande surface ne paierait jamais le loyer de la semaine suivante. Ca ne payait déjà pas la nourriture.

Encore une chance pour eux, Duo avait été engagé dans les cinq jours. Il avait touché son premier salaire fin de la semaine et durant la période d'essai, il était payé à la semaine.

La chance avait commencé à leur sourire à partir de ce moment là. Deux mois plus tard, le natté se faisait caserner et Hilde trouvait un petit studio. Ce qui avait étonné tout le monde, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, ils avaient dormi dans un lit double dans le motel et c'était déjà comme ça sur L2 d'après ce que les deux jeunes gens avaient raconté.

Seulement, Duo est son meilleur ami et rempart contre les dragueurs. Quand la jeune femme n'arrive pas à garder un emploi, c'est Duo qui l'aide à payer ses factures. Ils sont meilleurs amis pour la vie. Ils pourront toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Dans les six mois de leur arrivée sur Terre, Maxwell était invité à une soirée à la résidence de Quatre Raberba Winner qu'il a à Sank. Comme il travaille régulièrement comme conseiller et pour l'élaboration d'actions pour les Preventers, il a son pied à terre ici. De toute façon, son amant travaille au sein des Preventers de Sank, il est même le collègue de Duo et c'est Trowa qui vit dans la maison le reste du temps.

Quand le blond avait découvert le retour de Duo sur Terre lors d'un passage au QG, il avait voulu réaliser une réunion pour rassembler les anciens pilotes. Il avait fallu cinq mois à Quatre pour réussir à trouver une date qui convenait à tout le monde.

C'était ce jour là que la vie de Duo s'était réellement améliorée. Après avoir œuvré pour le bien autour de lui, il avait enfin réussi à trouver le bonheur personnel.

Rien que d'y penser, Hilde sourit encore plus. Ca faisait deux ans que Duo n'avait plus vu Heero et quand les deux jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés l'un en face de l'autre, il y avait eu comme des étincelles entre eux.

Pourtant comme souvent, la jeune femme accompagnait Duo. De sa position un peu en retrait, elle avait bien vu la déception passer dans le regard bleu roi du métis quand il avait accroché son visage.

-« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » Précise-t-elle en guise de bonjour à Heero.

-« Pourtant, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble ! » S'étonne Quatre qui a déjà passé plusieurs soirées avec eux chez lui.

-« Quitte à ce que je m'amuse, autant qu'elle en profite. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Trowa arrive et passe son bras autour de la taille du blond et lui donne un baiser dans le cou.

-« Je l'avais cru aussi. » Avoue le brun-roux. « Quand on ne parle pas travail, tu ne parles que d'elle. »

-« C'est surtout parce qu'on est ensemble en dehors du boulot. » Précise le natté.

La majeure partie de cette soirée, elle avait discuté avec Wufei dès son arrivée un rien tardive. Elle voulait laisser un champ d'action à son ami. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre les deux jeunes gens.

Heero et Duo n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Raconter à l'autre ce qu'il devenait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Yuy travaille dans une banque internationale. Il est assigné à la protection informatique afin d'empêcher les piratages.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés régulièrement et dans les six semaines, Maxwell quittait la caserne et venait s'installer définitivement chez Yuy.

C'est ce genre de relation qu'elle voudrait pouvoir vivre et pourtant aucun homme ne reste longtemps avec elle.

Peu de temps après son arrivée sur Terre, Hilde avait commencé à faire des ménages à droite à gauche pour une société de nettoyage. Elle avait été placée chez Quatre par hasard, mais c'était grâce à lui qu'elle travaillait pour Heero maintenant, Duo n'ayant pas pensé l'engager pour lui faciliter la vie.

Depuis un moment, elle a son petit horaire qui lui convient à merveille. Elle passe la main sur son ventre qui s'arrondit. C'est le cadeau de son dernier copain en date qui est parti quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a posé la question à tous ses clients et ils ont accepté qu'elle puisse continuer à venir avec le bébé du coup elle ne se tracasse pas pour l'avenir.

Elle sonne à la porte de la maison d'Heero. Comme toujours, il l'attend avant de partir au travail. Elle voit plus rarement Duo, il est soit en déplacement ou déjà au QG. Une fois par trimestre, il arrive que Maxwell soit en congé, alors elle peut constater que les deux jeunes gens déjeunent ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux en ayant des discussions endiablées. Dès qu'Heero s'en va, Duo s'éclipse pour la laisser travailler quand il ne lui donne pas un coup de main afin de pouvoir discuter tout en travaillant.

Malgré le temps qui passe, Hilde ne trouve pas que Heero devienne plus chaleureux avec elle quand Duo n'est pas là. Son ami doit être absent, ça se voit rien qu'à la tête que fait le métis.

-« Fais comme d'habitude. Ah oui, d'ici trois mois, nous quittons la maison, je n'ai pas renouvelé le bail. Peut-être que les nouveaux locataires voudront de tes services. »

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça. Il y a des gens qui attendent que j'aie des heures qui se libèrent pour venir travailler chez eux. » Rassure la future mère.

-« Ok, ferme la porte en partant. »

-« Comme d'habitude. » Sourit la brune en se rendant à la cave pour chercher son matériel.

Tout en s'activant, elle réalise que Duo ne lui a pas parlé de ce déménagement. Mais elle doit bien admettre que son dernier copain était du genre très jaloux. Elle ne pouvait voir personne en dehors du travail et depuis qu'il est parti, c'est le natté qui a été souvent en déplacement.

Arrivé dans la pièce qui sert aussi à la musculation des deux jeunes gens, elle constate qu'il y a un lit double et qu'il est utilisé, toutefois on voit bien qu'il est neuf.

Hilde secoue la tête. Elle est en train de se monter la tête toute seule. Heero et Duo ne font pas chambre à part. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver l'amour que l'histoire de son meilleur ami doit se finir en tête à queue. La dernière fois qu'elle a eu Duo au téléphone, il avait l'air heureux.

De semaine en semaine, Hilde constate, quand elle vient nettoyer, qu'il y a des modifications dans la maison. On voit qu'on prépare des bagages qu'il y a des choses qui disparaissent.

Heero lui demande aussi de nettoyer certaines choses plus à fond de manière à remettre la maison en état pour récupérer la caution. Il reste maintenant un mois avant le déménagement. Pour une fois, Heero ne se sauve pas directement à son arrivée. Il doit encore déjeuner. Elle en profite pour faire un peu la discussion tout en s'activant dans le salon où il manque la table basse et le meuble TV.

-« Et vous partez où ? Ca doit être loin que vous ne m'ayez pas proposez de venir laver. » Tente la jeune femme.

Même si Duo est son meilleur ami, les deux dernières fois où ils se sont retrouvés, ils ont parlé de sa grossesse ou de comment elle va gérer l'accouchement. Ils ont fait son déménagement dans un appartement plus grand également. Ils ont fait les boutiques pour acheter la chambre et autres ustensiles qui lui seront utiles dès que le bébé sera là. Pris dans les discussions pas une fois, elle n'avait pensé à demander plus de détails sur son déménagement. Duo n'en avait pas parlé de lui-même.

-« Je suis muté à Madrid. » Répond Yuy en faisant ses œufs sur le plat.

-« Madrid ! Je comprends que vous vendiez beaucoup de choses autant voyager léger. » Sourit la brune.

-« Tout ce que je prends doit tenir dans ma nouvelle fourgonnette. » Rétorque le brun en commençant à manger.

Hilde se redresse, c'est la deuxième fois qu'Heero utilise le « je ». Il ne va pas partir sans Duo ! Elle est presque persuadée que Duo reste à Sank. Il lui a même promis de ne pas partir en mission dès le mois prochain et ça pendant deux mois qu'il puisse la conduire à la clinique en cas d'urgence, c'est maintenant qu'elle réalise cette incohérence dans la chronologie. Elle a tellement confiance dans les paroles de Duo qu'elle n'a pas additionné un plus un.

Au moment où elle veut poser la question à Heero, celui-ci dit au-revoir et clape la porte derrière lui. Après avoir fait ses quatre heures, Hilde s'en va, toujours un rien tracassée. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et devoir appeler un taxi pour la conduire à la dernière minute, elle n'est pas certaine d'en trouver. Elle ne tient pas à conduire elle-même jusqu'à la clinique de peur de faire un accident. Sa petite voiture, elle en a besoin pour travailler, comme elle a besoin de travailler pour vivre et s'occuper du bébé à sa naissance. Elle est seule pour faire tout ça puisque son copain n'a pas voulu assumer un préservatif qui a cédé. Elle n'a pas voulu subir un avortement, elle y avait vu un signe du destin.

Arrivée à son nouvel appartement, elle essaye de joindre Duo, mais celui-ci a coupé son portable, il doit être en infiltration.

Le lendemain en se rendant à la maison de Quatre, il y a Trowa qui l'attend. Ca arrive de temps en temps, quand il est en congé. Elle a déjà eu un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour la prévenir qu'il était rentré durant la nuit et lui demander de ne pas faire le haut mais de s'occuper du linge à la place.

-« Je ne te gênerai pas longtemps. Je dois me rendre au travail. »

-« Ok, je commence par le haut ou le bas ? » Demande-t-elle pour le laisser se préparer à sa guise.

-« Je voulais surtout te parler. Quatre m'a chargé de te demander si Heero et Duo ont des problèmes. »

-« Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Questionne la jeune femme un peu suspicieuse.

-« Duo a fait une demande pour se faire caserner le mois prochain. » Précise le brun-roux.

-« C'est à cause de moi ! Il ne veut pas partir en mission pour être là à la fin de ma grossesse, d'ici sept semaines au maximum. Bientôt, je peux arrêter à n'importe quel moment. » Rappelle le brune en montrant son ventre.

-« Oui, ça on sait. Il nous l'a expliqué quand ils sont venus souper il y a cinq jours. Mais pour faire ça, il n'a pas besoin de vivre à la caserne. » Rectifie Trowa.

Hilde ouvre la bouche, cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

-« Heero part à Madrid ! Duo doit le suivre après mon accouchement. » Baragouine-t-elle.

Elle sent les larmes arriver à ses yeux. Elle n'imaginait pas le sacrifice que son ami était en train de réaliser pour sa facilité. Elle s'en veut, elle aurait dû être plus perspicace, être moins égoïste.

-« Il n'y a pas de section Preventer à Madrid, ni en Espagne. » Affirme Barton.

-« Ils se séparent ! » Lâche-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. « Duo ne m'a rien dit. Il faut que je lui parle. » Complète-t-elle en cherchant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

-« Tu ne sauras pas le joindre. Il fait mission sur mission pour être libre le mois prochain. » Rappelle Trowa.

-« C'est encore ma faute ! » Pleure-t-elle.

Barton est un rien mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il tire la jeune femme sur son torse et essaye de la rassurer.

-« Il est grand assez pour prendre seul ses décisions. Quatre sera surpris, il n'a rien senti. »

-« S'il fait ça à Duo, je crois que je vais avoir dur de nettoyer chez lui convenablement. »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique. Il ne se voit pas beaucoup, c'est difficile de s'aimer dans ces conditions. » Lâche le brun-roux.

-« C'est le cas chez vous ! » S'exclame Hilde.

-« Justement, il y a des hauts et des bas. On s'est déjà séparés, il y a quelques années. Depuis, on sait qu'on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

-« Il faudra que je discute avec Duo. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il est avec Heero. »

-« Je te laisse travailler. Ne force pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que tu accouches avant que Duo ne revienne. » Rappelle Trowa en prenant sa veste au porte-manteau.

-« C'est Heero qui doit me conduire si ça arrive. C'est un arrangement qu'ils ont pris. Tu as raison, ça je n'en ai pas envie. »

Elle se met au travail sans arriver à vraiment décolérer. Elle en veut à Heero. Elle a l'impression qu'il se moque de son ami.

Tous les jours et plusieurs fois sur la journée, elle essaye de joindre le natté, continuellement sans succès. Elle trouve bien des sms pour savoir l'avancée de sa grossesse et savoir la raison de ses appels en absence. Elle y répond mais ne tient pas à lui poser les questions qui la tracassent de cette façon.

Le mercredi suivant, elle se rend au travail chez Heero. Elle n'a plus le sourire en remontant l'allée. Elle doit encore mordre deux fois sur sa chique et Heero aura déménagé.

Elle sonne. Pas de réponse, elle finit par faire le tour de la maison. C'est déjà arrivé qu'Heero doive partir, il laisse alors la porte de derrière ouverte. Cependant, elle est fermée aussi. Au moment où elle refait le tour de la maison, la fourgonnette d'Heero se gare dans l'allée.

-« Excuse, je viens de conduire Duo à l'aéroport. On essaye de savourer les derniers moments ensemble. Tu peux laver les congélateurs de la cave, on vient les chercher au soir. La pièce de sport est vide, il faut la récurer, l'armoire va rester, le nouveau locataire me la rachète. La chambre est presque vide aussi. » Enumère-t-il rapidement en ouvrant la porte avant de se sauver.

Hilde ne peut que penser très fort.

« Si tu ne voulais pas quitter Duo, il fallait refuser la mutation. Tu n'aurais pas à _savourer_ les derniers moments. »

Tout ça l'énerve au plus haut point, surtout qu'elle a eu la nette impression de se faire fusiller du regard comme si c'était sa faute s'il lui restait si peu de temps avec Duo.

Ce qui lui reste également en travers de la gorge, c'est qu'elle avait laissé plusieurs sms pour dire à Maxwell qu'elle voulait le rencontrer de toute urgence qu'elle devait lui parler que c'était important. Et puis Duo revient et il ne prend même pas contact avec elle.

Dans la chambre, il n'y a plus que le lit qu'il y avait avant dans la salle de sport, toute l'ancienne chambre a disparu.

Quand elle a fini de tout laver et qu'elle reprend sa petite voiture pour aller se reposer un peu chez elle. C'est vrai que ça devenait difficile pour la future mère ce travail. Cependant, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle n'a droit qu'à trois semaines pour sa grossesse et elle préfère rester les quinze jours d'après la naissance à la maison.

Beaucoup de ses clients lui ont certifiés qu'ils préféraient qu'il n'y ait pas de remplacement. Il y a juste une dame ayant eu une thrombose qui a demandé à avoir quelqu'un d'autre durant son absence.

Enfin chez elle, la jeune femme se couche dans le divan. Dans cette position, elle écrit son sms pour son ami. Elle vient d'essayer de lui sonner mais une fois de plus, elle tombe sur sa boite vocale directement.

_Salut, je voulais te voir._

_Heero vient de m'apprendre que tu es passé à Sank sans que tu ne me contactes._

_C'est urgent !_

Hilde somnole durant une bonne heure avant de se lever pour vaquer à ses occupations. Elle doit finir d'installer la chambre du bébé et préparer sa valise pour les trois jours d'hôpital.

Il est 22 heures quand elle va se mettre au lit, elle n'a toujours pas eu de réponse de son ami.

Elle se lève à 7 heures afin de se préparer pour la journée, elle travaille chez Quatre aujourd'hui. Après avoir fait sa toilette et déjeuner, elle consulte ses sms, son gsm ayant chargé toute la nuit. Il y en a un de Duo.

_Hey, je sais que c'est urgent !_

_Ca attendra bien dix jours._

_Je n'aurai plus que toi ^_^_

Hilde sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il prenne si bien le fait de se faire plaquer. Elle l'a déjà vu à la fin d'une histoire d'amour, elle a dû l'obliger à reprendre le travail, le faire manger comme un enfant et elle sait pertinemment bien que Duo n'a pas aimé ce type le tiers de ce qu'il aime Heero. Il lui a dit encore il y a quatre mois, juste avant que Heero ne lui apprenne pour le déménagement, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était fait pour le métis, qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais personne d'autre. Comment est-ce qu'il va s'en relever ? Tout d'un coup, un flash se fait dans son esprit. Yuy ne lui a pas dit que c'était définitif. Il a dû lui faire miroiter une option sachant très bien l'importance qu'il a aux yeux de son amant.

C'est avec cette idée qu'elle prend la direction de la maison de Quatre et Trowa. Elle sonne tout en cherchant son trousseau de clefs où elle met les clefs des clients. Au moment où elle veut introduire la clef dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre sur le blond.

-« Viens entre. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. » Réalise Quatre en la guidant vers la cuisine pour lui servir une tasse de thé.

-« Quand est-ce que tu as vu Heero et Duo ensemble ? » Dit-elle en s'installant.

-« Il y a un bon mois. Duo est arrivé à la dernière minute, Heero était déjà là. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver. Duo caressait continuellement la main d'Heero. Quand Trowa et moi sommes partis chercher l'apéritif, ils s'embrassaient à notre retour. » Raconte le blond.

-« Je ne comprends plus rien. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Trowa m'a raconté hier quelque chose c'est pour ça que je suis là. Il revenait de mission quand Duo partait. Heero et Duo se tenaient la main, ils avaient les yeux dans les yeux. » Ajoute Winner.

-« Je ne les ai jamais entendu se disputer. Ils ont toujours eu des mots tendres quand je les voyais ensemble. Ca ne peut pas finir ainsi ! » S'exclame la brune.

-« De toute façon, ce n'est pas de notre ressort. On sera là pour aider Duo s'il a besoin de nous. Tu sais il y a la façade pour l'extérieur aussi. Leur couple n'est peut-être pas aussi solide qu'ils nous le renvoyaient. Ne force pas, ce que tu ne sais pas faire, je le ferai à mon retour. » Précise le blond en partant après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Tout en travaillant, Hilde retourne dans sa tête ce que lui a dit Quatre. Elle n'est pas persuadée qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans le couple de son ami. Est-ce que Duo peut s'être lassé d'Heero ? Elle ne le croit pas non plus. De toute façon, elle tirera ça au clair dans dix jours. Elle espère ne pas accoucher dans les huit jours, Heero sera parti et Duo pas encore rentré.

Réalisant ça, Hilde ne force plus. Le bébé n'est prévu que dans cinq semaines mais on ne sait jamais, elle ne serait pas la première femme à accoucher plus tôt.

Elle passe un week-end tranquille à regarder la TV tout en tricotant.

Lundi, la jeune femme commence à travailler et son angoisse monte au fil des heures. Elle sait qu'Heero a congé cette semaine pour son déménagement. Elle n'a pas envie de devoir le côtoyer durant quatre heures, chose qu'elle aurait fait avec plaisir pour Duo.

Mercredi matin, c'est avec une boule dans le ventre qu'elle remonte l'allée pour sonner à la porte de la maison.

-« Bonjour Hilde. Tout est presque vide. Je t'ai fait plusieurs caisses avec ma ménagère et plusieurs choses. J'ai des démarches à effectuer. Je ne serai pas longtemps dans tes pieds. Si tu veux bien me donner les clefs de ta voiture et maison, je vais aller les conduire chez toi. »

-« Tu n'en auras pas besoin là-bas ? » S'étonne la brune.

-« Non, c'est un appartement semi-meublé. Ce que j'aurai besoin je rachèterai. » Admet Yuy.

-« Tiens mon trousseau. »

-« Je n'ai plus la place dans ma fourgonnette sinon je l'aurai fait avec la mienne. S'il te plait, n'utilise pas ce que je te donne quand Duo viendra chez toi. Je ne voudrais pas que ça le perturbe. Je devais donner tout ça à une association mais je crois que tu en as plus besoin. »

Hilde cligne des paupières et le regarde partir lourdement chargé. Comment peut-il être si prévenant avec Duo et en même temps détruire cette personne ?

Elle secoue la tête et commence à nettoyer par les chambres. Elle entend Heero faire plusieurs allers et retours pour charger sa voiture. De la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami, elle le voit partir.

Tout en nettoyant, elle est assaillie par des sentiments contradictoires. Même si le brun est toujours froid de prime abord, elle peut constater qu'il écoute et retient des détails insignifiants.

Il y a six mois, elle a invité le couple à venir manger chez elle, c'était juste avant son déménagement. Pour servir le repas dans de bonnes conditions, Hilde a dû relaver la vaisselle après chaque service n'ayant pas plus de trois assiettes et couverts. Elle est aussi pauvre en verres ce qu'elle a c'est surtout des verres à moutarde.

Il est sûr que pour Duo et elle, son vieux service sera suffisant cependant pour le reste du temps, elle ne devra plus faire la vaisselle plusieurs fois sur la journée.

Elle sait que c'est cette facette de Heero qui a ému Duo au point de ne plus pouvoir imaginer sa vie sans le métis. Si elle lui est reconnaissante pour la ménagère, elle lui en veut pour le mal qu'il va faire à Duo.

Alors qu'elle lave la salle de bain, elle sursaute.

-« Hilde, j'ai mis tes clefs près de ton sac. Ne force pas et compte tes quatre heures même si tu as fini avant. Je suis parti. Laisse le matériel de nettoyage dans le hall, je le chargerai avant le passage de la propriétaire. » Crie Yuy du hall d'entrée.

-« Ok, si on ne se voit plus bon voyage ! »

-« Merci. »

Et la porte claque.

µµµ

En rentrant chez elle, Hilde découvre les trois grosses caisses sur la table de la cuisine, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il lui simplifie vraiment la vie. Elle n'aura qu'à se baisser pour voir ce qu'il a dans les deux gros sacs sous la table.

Elle ouvre la première caisse et écarquille des yeux en voyant ce qu'il lui a donné, c'est son service complet, tasses, soucoupes, assiettes à dessert, à soupe, plate. Elles sont blanches avec un liseron brun. Il y a huit pièces de chaque sorte. Elle ouvre son armoire pour ôter les assiettes dépareillées qu'elle a. Elle les dépose sur son évier et commence à remplir l'armoire. Dans la boite, il y a aussi des gros bols assortis. Elle en est heureuse, elle vient de casser son dernier bol ce matin.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en vidant le lave-vaisselle qui devait se trouver dans une autre armoire, c'est des plats assortis pour servir à table. Dans la troisième caisse, c'est surtout des couverts, des casseroles. Il y en a pour une fortune. Elle qui craignait que son futur enfant ne casse trop de choses, elle a même de quoi mettre une série de verres dans sa cave.

Dans les sacs sous la table, il y a du linge de maisons pour tenir plusieurs années. C'est des draps de bain, des draps de lit, des housses et des nappes.

µµµ

Vendredi soir, la brune attend le coup de fil de Duo. Au dernier sms, il a certifié que la mission était finie qu'il serait bientôt de retour qu'il lui sonne de suite pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

C'est donc impatiente qu'elle décroche quand son téléphone sonne.

-« Hilde ! Ca va ? »

-« Oui, très bien. Tu es à Sank ? »

-« C'est pour ça que je te sonne. Je suis arrivé en fin de matinée et je suis reparti. Tu allais chez la gynécologue aujourd'hui. Tout va bien ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Oui, le col est encore fermé, elle m'a dit que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. » Raconte la jeune femme.

-« Ok, si par malheur pour moi le travail commence, je rentre. On se fait un souper mardi soir, d'accord. Promis, je ne repousse plus. »

-« Je t'attendrais mardi pour 18h30. »

-« Ok, donc si le travail commence, tu me sonnes, puis tu sonnes à Quatre, il est au courant. Il ne bouge pas du week-end. Il te conduira à la clinique mais je serais là pour te soutenir dans les trois heures. A mardi ma belle. » Conclût Maxwell avant de raccrocher.

Hilde regarde son téléphone surprise par la rapidité de l'appel. Enfin vu tout ce qu'il fait déjà pour la soutenir, tous les sacrifices qu'il fait, elle ne va pas le rappeler pour savoir où il est et ce qu'il va faire. Il avait l'air serein et heureux. Peut-être que comme Trowa lui a dit en la croisant jeudi, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et que la mutation d'Heero est bénéfique aux deux, qu'elle permet aux jeunes gens de se quitter sans se déchirer.

En deux ans, il y a peut-être de la lassitude qui s'est installée, ils se sont mis si vite ensemble que ça peut-être redescendu tout aussi rapidement.

µµµ

En allant faire ses courses samedi, elle achète de quoi préparer une lasagne maison. Elle sait que Duo en raffole, déjà qu'il va manger plus souvent au Mess. Peut-être qu'elle peut lui proposer de venir vivre dans la chambre d'ami, il aurait plus ses aises. Elle garderait le bébé dans sa chambre dans un premier temps.

De toute façon depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle n'a plus eu de copains. Elle n'est pas certaine qu'avec un enfant elle ait plus de chance.

Ils se tiendront compagnie comme au début, leur cohabitation a toujours très bien marché.

µµµ

Lundi soir, elle passe une bonne heure en cuisine à préparer ses lasagnes, elle n'aura plus qu'une salade de blé à préparer le jour même. Comme il lui reste du temps, elle équeute déjà toutes les feuilles de blé, c'est ce qui prend le plus de temps.

µµµ

Mardi à 18h30, on sonne à la porte, Hilde se précipite pour ouvrir à Duo, il y a presque deux mois qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

Elle ouvre la porte en grand et tombe sur son ami, le visage fermé.

-« Comme je vois, tu trompes déjà Heero ! Il est à peine parti que tu l'as remplacé. » Entend-t-elle.

-« Pense ce que tu veux Fabrice. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Je vais lui dire. » Menace l'homme de vingt-cinq ans.

Il est un peu plus grand que Duo, il a des cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette.

-« Tu peux essayer, il a changé de numéro. » Réplique sèchement le châtain. « Bonjour ma belle. »

-« On me le donnera à l'agence. » Insiste Fabrice.

-« Oui, celui de son poste à Madrid où les communications sont enregistrées pour l'amélioration du système. » Rappelle Maxwell un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Le natté pousse un peu Hilde pour entrer et échapper à Fabrice. Elle referme directement la porte et le suit vers son appartement.

-« C'est qui ? » Demande la brune en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

Sur la table basse, tout est déjà préparé pour l'apéritif. Des boites de jus de fruits, les sachets de chips. Elle ne peut pas utiliser la carafe et les plats que Heero lui a donnés.

-« L'ex d'Heero ! » Soupire le natté en regardant ses mains. « Il n'a pas apprécié de se faire plaquer et mettre à la porte après trois ans de vie commune. Quand il sait que je suis à Sank, il arrive souvent qu'il vienne juste pour m'ennuyer. » Murmure-t-il.

-« Comment peut-il le savoir ? » S'étonne le jeune femme en servant son ami.

-« Il parait qu'Heero est plus rayonnant quand on va se retrouver. » Rétorque le châtain en prenant le verre.

-« Pourquoi s'attaque-t-il à toi ? Ce n'est pas logique. » S'indigne la brune.

-« Il l'a mis à la porte, trois jours avant de me retrouver. Il a toujours cru qu'Heero l'avait éjecté à cause de moi. Mais Heero s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que le sexe qui l'attirait en lui. Ils ont été ensemble par facilité pour Heero. Ils travaillent à la banque dans le même bureau. Ils ont vécu conjointement le temps qu'Heero prenne de l'assurance dans la vie. » Explique posément le natté.

Hilde se mord la lèvre inférieure en réalisant qu'ils ne parlent que d'Heero depuis le début. Bien sûr, elle veut des explications, néanmoins elle ne veut pas ranimer des souvenirs douloureux. Elle commence à chercher un autre sujet de discussion.

-« Enfin, c'est le passé. Tu vas vers l'avenir maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre ici plutôt que d'être caserné ? » Interroge-t-elle n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux.

Maxwell redresse la tête et plisse le front.

-« Je ne vais pas t'encombrer. Les choses sont très bien ainsi. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. » Insiste Hilde.

-« Enfin, je ne suis pas seul, il n'y a pas que moi dans la caserne. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Duo ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » S'impatiente la future mère.

-« Hilde sincèrement non ! » Affirme le natté en prenant un peu de chips au paprika.

-« Toi et Heero ! » S'exclame la brune.

Maxwell fronce des sourcils.

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui est à l'origine des rumeurs qui courent sur notre séparation ? » S'indigne le châtain en se redressant.

-« La rumeur ? Il vient de foutre le camp en revendant tout. Tu viens d'affirmer qu'il a changé de numéro, vu ton calme je me suis dit comme Trowa que c'était de commun accord votre séparation pour finir. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Il a changé de numéro pour fuir Fabrice, maintenant que je suis revenu tu ne dois plus l'appeler en urgence. Je viens de passer le week-end à Madrid, il me manquait trop. Il vient le week-end prochain puisque je ne peux pas bouger avant la naissance de mon ou ma filleul. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. » Répond un rien sèchement Maxwell.

-« Vous n'allez pas aller à la caserne ! »

-« Non, on ira à l'hôtel. » Sourit le natté.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé la maison ? » Interroge la future mère de plus en plus perdue avec tout ça.

-« Hilde, même si cette maison est magnifique, très bien située. Heero et Fabrice l'ont trouvée ensemble. Comme c'est Heero qui payait le loyer, il l'a mis à la porte en lui laissant la voiture et une partie du mobilier. Avant qu'il ne soit muté à Madrid, on avait déjà décidé de ne pas renouveler le bail et d'acheter autre chose à nous deux. »

-« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas refusé la mutation ? » Questionne la brune.

-« Il l'a refusée trois fois, à la quatrième vu les primes qu'on lui proposait, on a fini par accepter et trouver cet arrangement au moins Fabrice pourra arrêter de me dire qu'Heero l'aime encore puisqu'il vit dans les souvenirs de leur vie à deux. » Expose Maxwell avant de boire un peu.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Parce que ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre que j'ai fini par en avoir marre. Même si on s'aime, je suis souvent parti. Heero a fini par se rendre compte que les piques m'atteignaient trop pour qu'on continue comme ça ! »

-« Oui, mais pourtant je peux te certifier qu'Heero m'en voulait sur la fin. Je le voyais dans son regard dans sa façon de m'éviter. » Affirme la jeune femme.

-« Ma belle, c'est quand même un peu à cause de toi que j'ai fait tant de missions à la suite de l'autre sans rester plus de deux jours. Il faut le comprendre au lieu d'être séparé pendant un an, on va l'être pendant quinze mois. » Sourit le châtain en se resservant un verre de jus de pomme et un à Hilde après lui avoir montré la boite.

-« Si vous n'êtes pas séparés, pourquoi il ne veut pas que j'utilise le service qu'il m'a donné en ta présence ? » S'étonne la jeune femme complètement perdue.

-« Lequel ? » Demande Duo.

Hilde se lève et revient avec une assiette et un verre de son nouveau service. Maxwell sourit en les voyant. Ca perturbe encore plus la future mère.

-« Tu peux l'utiliser quand je suis là. C'est le service qu'il a acheté avec Fabrice. On va refaire peau neuve à son retour. Quoi qu'on est allés en chercher un nouveau en Espagne. On a déjà le nouveau lit dans l'appartement loué par la banque, on n'a pas besoin d'armoire pour l'instant, il y en a là-bas. Hilde, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je l'aime. Il devait le donner aux petites sœurs des pauvres, il a estimé que tu en avais plus besoin qu'elles. Il est trop prévenant de t'avoir dit de faire attention à mes sentiments. » Sourit comme un damné Maxwell.

La brune dépose les affaires sur la table et vient se jeter dans les bras de son ami, elle commence à pleurer de joie.

-« J'ai eu si peur de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je ne voulais pas que ton rêve s'achève ainsi. »

-« Calme-toi, Hildie. On sait qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. D'ici six mois avec l'argent qu'il gagne en mutation et ce que j'ai gagné en mission, on va se trouver un petit nid d'amour. Il a demandé un salaire moindre afin qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de mutation. Quand lui revient, je diminue aussi, je veux voir grandir mon ou ma filleul. » Affirme le natté en caressant le dos de la brune.

-« Allez, viens manger le repas est prêt, il faudra que j'explique tout ça à Quatre et Trowa. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Duo se lève et lui sourit.

-« Laisse-les mariner, ça va leur apprendre à penser n'importe quoi sans s'informer. »

-« Duo ! J'ai fait pareil. »

-« Je trouverai à me venger. »

Hilde éclate de rire, heureuse que tout se termine si bien pour finir pour tout le monde.

FIN

Fin d'écriture : 27/11/2011

_Un petit cadeau pour tout ceux qui vont passer les fêtes de fin d'année seuls._

_Ne manger pas trop._


End file.
